The present invention is directed to methods for identification of format of a received video signal. In its preferred embodiment, the present invention automatically identifies whether a received video signal is a Red-Green-Blue (RGB) graphics signal with embedded timing (also known as RGB—sync on green or RGB-SOG), a YPbPr component video signal with standard bi-level synch signaling or a YPbPr component video signal with tri-level synch signaling.
In order to reduce board area, system cost and product size manufacturers of video projectors and LCD monitors that support both component video and RGB graphics signal inputs often desire to use the same input connector for all received video signals. However, using the same input connector for all video signals creates a need for being able to identify which format video signal is received in order that the receiving product may properly handle the received signal. Prior art video handling products using a single video signal input connector typically require a user to manually identify the format of the receive signal via a user interface, such as a keyboard, selection switch or other user-operated input indicating device.
There is a need for a method for automatically identifying received format of a video signal.